


A Forgone Conclusion

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about House and his addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgone Conclusion

~ A Forgone Conclusion ~

He reaches for the bottle in the dark. He misjudges its position on the nightstand; the brush of his hand against its side sends it toppling to the floor. It rattles loudly as it falls - not many left.

He stretches his arm as far as he can without getting up, his fingertips brushing the bedroom carpet until they finally make contact with the smooth plastic. He scoops up his treasure, popping the cap as he rolls onto his back, and swallows two pills dry.

He has already taken more than he should tonight, but there is no one here to tell him to stop.

 _But that isn't the sad thing_ , he tells himself.  _The sad thing is there is no one I would listen to, if they did_.

~end~


End file.
